OK KO lets be heros the skele-bros unite episode 1
by redspaceman1212
Summary: its just a idea that I had check mu deviant art for / thank you all


EPISODE 1:THE SKELE-BROS

Ko:"guys things have very interesting lately" Enid:"yeah so...?" Ko:"so i want to solve the mysteries of whats happening"  
Rad:"pfff.. like you can solve something on your own" ko:"oh yeah well i can start with that guy looking at us through the window"  
Enid:"uhh tell him to go away he creeps me out" Ko:"ok enid..."Ko"excuse me mister can you... were did he go?"(ko runs back inside)  
ko"guys hes gone!" Enid:"yeah so?" ko:"no i mean when i went out he was gone!" Enid:"ok that makes sence"(the next day...)  
Ko:"today is gonna be... huh?" sans:"gaster we dont want to be on this vacation" gaster:"well this is were you two and i will be or 9 months"  
sans:"are you serious!"ko:"hi there mister..."sans:"sans,my name is sans,the skeleton"PAPYRUS:"hello tiny human gosh i wish frisk was here so that you two could be friends"  
ko:"hi there uh..."PAPYRUS:"Papyrus my name is papyrus and this is my lazy brother sans"Gaster:"see you two are having a good time already... ill check on you two"sans and papyrus:"ok" ko:"so want to meet my friends" sans:yeah sure what do you say pap"  
PAPYRUS:yes indeed but first i need a make over i want to create the BATTLEBODY V.2."(5 mins later) ko:"you look awsome"  
PAPYRUS:wowie really?! thank you" ko:"no problem"PAPYRUS:"now lets meet your friends"ko:"okay"(at gars bodega)hachicro:"you see?  
i didnt mean to scare ya the other day i was just browsing" Enid" dont do that ever again okay" Hachicro:" well... (a happy but yet sad face) do... y-"  
ko:" guys who wants to meet some friends of mine"PAPYRUS:"Hello wonderfull humans and... nonhumans?"Hachicro:" as i was saying do y-"  
sans:"nice to meet you all im sans,sans the skeleton"Enid:"you were saying..?"Hachicro:"nevermind it doesnt matter"(hachicro leaves the bodega)  
Enid:"that was strange"A.R.M.S:"hey guys have you seen my cousin?"Enid:" is he a small skeleton,no nose and with a orange jacket"  
A.R.M.S:"and a blue scarf,have you seen him?Enid:"yes he just left"A.R.M.S:"thank you"Enid:"whats the deal with a bunch of skeletons?"  
(Hachicro walks in with his cousin)hachicro:"so this is the one i was talking about"A.R.M.S:"enid my cousin wants to tell you something"  
enid:"yeah?..(with a suprised face)"hachicro:"do- do you remember me?"enid:"well i- i dont know... oh wait! back in highschool?"  
hachicro:"yup that was me"enid:"well i guess its been a while"rad:" um can someone tell me what the heck is going on?"  
hachicro:" oh yeah i was a friend of enid in the past and i came to bring back our friendship plus my brother and his kids are visiting here for 9 months"Gaster:"so (gasps) BROTHER"Hachicro:"BRO"Gaster:"Hows it been?"Hachicro:"hell how about you?"  
Gaster:"things have been ok"hachicro:"well its nice to see people i care about"(noises outside)enid:"another boxman bot.."  
rad:"piece of cake"hachicro:"um guys you could-"enid:"okay lets take it down"(the box opens)Darrell:"take this you lakewood lozers"  
enid:"this will be easy"darrell:"watch as i change form"(transformation)enid:"oh crap"darrell:"witness my true strength"  
(enid gets attacked and locked up with rad)ko:"rad!,enid!"hachicro:"stop i got this..."(hachicro walks close to darrell willing to reason with him)  
darrell:"hmm nope"(hachicro doges his attack)hachicro:"ok then..."(hachicro shoots a huge bone at darrell and the he teleports and he does it again then he broke enid and rad free)darrell:"are you serious ill squish you like a bug"(hachicro doges again but gets tired)enid"its ok we got this"(enid kicks darrell in the chest from the air then rad slowly takes him apart using his lazer fingers"darrell:"ENOUGH!"(rad fainted and enid is about to get hit)Hachicro:"(grunts)"enid:"wha...?"  
hachicro:"dont worry its- its nothing now go wake rad up ill take it from here"hachicro:"i tried to be nice but you wouldnt listen so burn in hell!"  
(hachicro summons a gaster blaster and it melts darrells body"hachicro:"you didnt listen so now you suffer for it"(darrell got his head thrown back to boxmore)  
hachicro:"im glad thats over i havent used that much power in a while"(Rad wakes up)Rad:"how did you do that?"hachicro:"what?"  
Rad:"that thing that you used that was a skull of something is it a artifact?"hachicro:"what it is, its nothing of your concern"  
Ko:"please tell us"hachicro:"i cant,i just cant alright"enid:"fine be a wimp"hachicro:"(no puples) im no wimp i just saved your lives be greatfull"  
sans:"so when do me and my bro join your team?"PAPYRUS:"SANS!"Rad:"yeah you guys are cool so yeah but we will have to test you"  
PAPYRUS:"ILL DO ANYTHING,I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRAIN"sans:"listen he tried to join the royal gaurd and he literlly sat out side waiting for the head of the royal gaurd to let him join so just let him join"Rad:"fine your part of the team"KO:"check tour pow cards:"PAPYRUS:"im level 5"sans:"im level 1"KO:"COOL"  
Enid:"so im still curious about that attack..."blue robed figure:"young hero thats a special attack..,there are many out there maybe one day you will all unlock your special attacks"enid:"who are you?"blue robed figure:"it doesnt matter who i am, what matters is that you all keep trying one day that skeleton, the oranged hooded scarf wearing one, you will need him,he could come in handy,but until then see ya.."enid:"so.. do we find hachicro or something"ko:"lets see if we can convince him to tell us what that energy was"  
rad:"yeah so that i can use it to make me even more awsome"PAPYRUS:"rad your alredy loved by us thats all youll ever need"  
enid:"guys lets just go already"(hachicro is sitting on the floor)(knock knock)hachicro:"ah visitors,hello how can i- oh its you guys, welcome, come in come in"  
enid:"listen we need to know how you used that special attack and we want more info about them"hachicro:"ill tell you for a price"  
enid"what is it?"hachcro:"to join you guys"enid:"done!"hachicro:" a SPECIAL attack is when your heart is in sync with you emotions and body...  
you let out the energy into a powerfull yet badass special attack,so anything else you want to know?"enid:"yeah how many special attacks can you have?"  
hachicro:"as long as you heart is in sync with your soul.."enid:"ok well uh.. thanks?"hachicro:"no problem friend"enid:"see ya"  
(the next day...)sans:(whispers to a figure in the shadows) figure:"yes i know that already, why cant you give me info that i dont know"  
sans:"dude run someone is here"(in the morning)hachicro:"heya guys"everyone:"hey hachicro"hachicro:"i can tell that we are all going to be a great team"  
(noises outside)enid:"you know what that means"ko:"lets go"rad:"a raymond great.."(a strange character took out raymond before anyone could land a hit)  
ko:"who are you?" matilda macabre:"im matilda"

END OF EPISODE 1 PLEASE CHECK MY DEVIANTART TO SEE MORE OR OTHER THINGS THANK YOU.


End file.
